


Of Coffee, Assholes, and Friends Who Are Little Shits

by Tahlruil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Hint of Lime, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I'm Such a Bad Fic Mom, It Didn't Have a Title Until I Posted It Here, Language, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Skinny Steve, Steve Rogers is a little shit, This Was Not What I Meant to Write Today, Tony Babbles, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, mildly smutty, so much swearing, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Shitty customers were part of any service gig, and Bucky got that, he really did. He’d dealt with angry patrons screaming at him and each other, emotional ones crying for no good reason that he could see, and kids way too young to even enjoy being in a coffee house run, scream and break things. He knew it was part of the job – making coffee was the biggest part, but just under that was dealing with people intent on making him just as miserable as they were. Really, he understood and didn’t’ usually pay such people much mind. Later he might bitch a bit with his buddies, but otherwise he was good at letting it go.This newest and most persistent pain in his ass, though, was great at getting under his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A loooong time ago, I got this Tumblr prompt!
>
>> prompt, “you always come into the coffeehouse i work at and you’re a huge jerk so i decide to finally leave a rude message on your cup one day but oops it turns out you’re the vice president of a huge company” au (bonus points if the server has a friend who works at the company) this reminded me of bucky and tony. just tony is the owner of said company and steve is the friend who works there. tony is really bad at communicating so ends up being rude. bucky and tony like each other. winteriron
> 
> I didn't quite follow it, because I started it at a coffee house I was at today where I couldn't get to the prompt. XD But I tried my best? And hit most of the points?
> 
> Listen, I sat down to finish 'What Has Been Done' and this happened instead. XD I don't really know.
> 
> I hope you don't hate it?
> 
> Comments are love. <3

Shitty customers were part of any service gig, and Bucky got that, he really did. He’d dealt with angry patrons screaming at him and each other, emotional ones crying for no good reason that he could see, and kids way too young to even enjoy being in a coffee house run, scream and break things. He knew it was part of the job – making coffee was the biggest part, but just under that was dealing with people intent on making him just as miserable as they were. Really, he understood and didn’t’ usually pay such people much mind. Later he might bitch a bit with his buddies, but otherwise he was good at letting it go.

This newest and most persistent pain in his ass, though, was great at getting under his skin. This guy he took home with him, seething and thinking about him hours after their encounters were over. Stevie had heard dozens of tales, over and over, and most of his other friends had heard about the asshole as well. This guy was just the fucking worst, wasting his time and making other patrons wait, smiling and hiding his eyes under sunglasses the whole damn time.

“You _know_ this is the biggest size we offer, sir.” Bucky gritted, hanging onto his smile by the skin of his teeth. “You’ve asked me the last three times you’ve been here. Is this the size you’d like today?”

“Have I? I don’t recall.” Bastard was a handsome fuck and he knew it, sending a charming version of his smile Bucky’s way. Sure it sent a flutter of attraction through him, but it didn’t do shit to lessen his annoyance. “That’s really the biggest cup size? Hmm. Could I brin-”

“No, sir,” Bucky interrupted more forcefully than his manager would like. That only made the asshole smile wider; perversely, Bucky wished he’d take off his sunglasses, because he probably had a killer set of eyes. “You _cannot_ bring in your own cup, as I have _also_ explained before.”

“Aww, having a bad day, cupcake? You sound stressed. Let me-”

“I don’t want you to by me shit.” Fuck, he was snapping – he needed to calm down. The asshole had the audacity to look _hurt_ by his words for a second, but Bucky definitely didn’t feel bad. Nope. Not at all. He absolutely didn’t want to apologize with a kiss. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. Mostly he succeeded, though he didn’t manage to start smiling again. “Is this the size you’d like, since we don’t have anything bigger and you can’t bring your own cup?”

“I dunno… I really was looking forward to something bigger.”

“If you need a moment to decide, could you please step aside so the people behind you can order?”

“Nah.” God, Bucky wanted to shove him up against a wall and attack those plump lips… but he’d be ecstatic if the asshole _never_ showed up for coffee again. “I’m more important than they are, sweetie-pop. It’s essential that I’m happy with my choice – entire economies are depending on this going right. It’s all on you ginger snap. … can I see the medium cup again?”

It was an aggravating dance Bucky’d gotten used to in the past couple of months – the asshole had become a regular, after all. He sent an apologetic glance to the others standing in line as he grabbed the asked-for cup, trying his best to alleviate a little of their frustration. Most of them didn’t seem irritated at him, and a couple looked downright sympathetic, but he was pretty sure at least one storm was looming on the horizon. He hated this sexy asshole for doing this to him every single time he came in. Each visit had the potential to make the rest of his day shitty while the asshole got to just leave, and it wasn’t fucking fair.

After hemming and hawing dramatically for a while longer, the wealthy (probably, from his business suits and the way he gave fifty dollar tips on three dollar drinks) jerk _finally_ ordered. The name he gave to call out put set Bucky’s teeth on edge, but he’d do it if he ended up being the one who made the drink. Because of the awesome tip, not because the fucker was hot, nope, or because the way he’d sucked and bitten at his lower lip while deciding had given Bucky _ideas_. Which it absolutely had, unfortunately. Enough ideas to fuel every jerk-off fantasy Bucky wove until the asshole came back.

God he hated this guy.

Bucky took orders for about half the line that had queued up before shifting his focus, just as his manager liked. Because Pietro – his coworker for the day – was a fucking piece of shit, he’d left the asshole’s order for Bucky to make. He’d get Pietro for skipping ahead later, but for now he had to get through the complicated order as quickly as possible; the next guy waiting in line was starting to look ready to blow. It took entirely too long, because the asshole always made sure it did, but then Bucky finally, finally had the key to getting him to leave in hand.

Now he just had to call out the name. Because he had to according to the manager, not because he sort of secretly thought it was the asshole’s way of trying to flirt with him.

“… order up for…”

“You can do it, kitten.”

“You _know_ it’s for you,” Bucky returned, only the knowledge he’d be fired keeping him from swearing up a storm. “So why don’t you just take it?” If he did, Bucky wouldn’t have to say this shit.

“Because I need to hear you say it. Now come on… growl it out for me.” It had occurred to Bucky more than once that he could probably get the guy banned for sexual harassment, but the thought was never that serious. Unless the asshole _really_ stepped over the line, Bucky knew he’d never actually do it.

“… order for ‘ _my lord and master_ ’.” The fact that he was indeed growling seemed to delight his pain in the ass customer, who absolutely beamed at him. Bucky really wished in that moment that he’d take off the sunglasses.

“Thanks a bundle, muffin! Have a great day.”

“You too.” The ass started to walk away, sipping at his drink, then came to an abrupt stop. If he was going to complain, Bucky vowed to himself as he hurriedly made the next drink on the list – the last left, because Pietro was a speed demon as well as a menace – he was going to flip his shit. He still hadn’t complained by the time Bucky had moved back to the register, thank God, but that didn’t really make things much better. Not when the next customer was red-faced with anger.

“This place has the shittiest service I’ve ever seen,” the man seethed as Bucky pasted on his ‘I’m so very happy to listen to your complaints’ smile. “I’m going to be late now, and it’s all your goddamn fault.” Because he’d _had_ to stay in line instead of leaving, apparently, Bucky thought with an internal eye roll.

“I’m very sorry for the wait, sir. What can I get for you today?”

“A free fucking cup of coffee as an apology to start.” Fuck, this guy was one of _those_. Shit shit shit.

“I’m afraid that’s against policy. All I can really do is apologize for the wait and take your order if you’d still like to make it. I can also tell you that there are comment cards over there by the creamer if you want to leave a complaint.”

“This is fucking _bullshit_.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, sir.”

“Sorry? You’re sorry? You’ve kept us all waiting while you flirted with the jackass,” okay, Bucky had _not_ been flirting, but whatever. “And all you can do is say ‘ _sorry_ ’?”

“I’m afraid so sir. I really can’t break policy – I am sorry, although I know that isn’t what you want to hear.”

“No. This is bullshit. I demand to speak with your manager right now so he can fix this. You’re being incredibly unprofessional here, and I demand repayment.” God, this just kept getting better – he loved his job, he loved his job, he loved his job.

“Of course. I can get _her_ in just a second, sir, if you don’t mind just stepping to the side so Pietro can continue to take orders while I’m gone.”

“I’m not moving one goddamn inch until I’ve spoken to your manager.” The asshole who’d caused all this was watching and frowning, shoulders more tense than Bucky had ever seen them. He was tempted to throw a ‘thanks a lot’ in the guy’s direction, but… it wasn’t _really_ the asshole’s fault. Bucky could tell this new idiot probably wouldn’t have been happy no matter how his visit had played out.

“Alright then sir. Let me go get her for you then.” As Bucky turned to leave, the jerk couldn’t resist flinging one last barb.

“This is what happens when you let fucking cripples work like they’re regular fucking people. Fucking PC culture at its best.” It was a comment that stopped Bucky in his tracks, not because it was the nastiest thing he’d ever heard – not even close – but because he’d stopped expecting it. In the first few months he’d worked, he’d been braced for shit like that constantly. He’d been sure every customer would mention it, would question his abilities, would make him feel like shit over it. He’d been pleasantly surprised though. Sure there were looks, some of them not so nice, and a couple people had asked. Those people tended to have haunted eyes and dog tags that matched his own though, so he found himself not minding the questions – especially when the askers sometimes had hardware of their own to show off and bitch about. Hammer Industries tech kinda sucked, but it was the best on the market that most of them could afford. That had been the extent of it, really – most people acted as if they couldn’t even see his glaring disability. So Bucky’s stupidly started to think he was _safe_ , and even wore short-sleeved shirts to work when it was warm enough out.

So after the scathing comment, while everyone else gasped and Pietro’s expression filled with rage, Bucky did nothing. He _couldn’t_ do anything but stand with his back to the register, clutching the metal elbow of his prosthetic left arm convulsively. Suddenly he was back in those first few terrible days all over. Every wound had ripped open and was incredibly raw, leaving Bucky momentarily vulnerable and immobilized.

“-f you ever step foot in this place again, you prejudiced fuck,” That was his asshole patron, Bucky realized as sound filtered back in, speaking in a low threatening tone. While he was mentally… away, Pietro had disappeared – probably to get Natasha – and the customer he hated and who he’d thought hated him had apparently stepped in to defend him. The sexy, considerate bastard. “I will **end** you. Bucky is the best fucking barista there is. The best. Period. In fact…” Bucky turned at the same time the asshole did – the asshole who’d stepped between the abusive customer and the counter, who’d taken off his sunglasses to stare the jerk down – and so he was able to watch what happened next.

The asshole fished out his wallet, then fucking opened and upended it over the tip jar. _Stacks_ of bills fell out; fifties mostly, but Bucky was sure he saw a couple hundreds in the mix. The display left him staring, slack-jawed, in disbelief.

“That’s how much I should be tipping him every time I come in to make his life hell, because he’s fucking worth it. **You** ,” the asshole turned away to glare at the jerk without meeting his gaze even once, which Bucky through was pretty damned rude. “Aren’t fit to lick his fucking boots. Get the hell out of here, and don’t you ever bother Bucky again – I’ll hear about it if you do.” Shit, was this guy in the mob or something? That’d… that’d explain a lot, really, and it’d be kinda maybe just a little bit hot. There was a tense pause, and when the asshole spoke again, there was a snarl in his voice. “Well? You’re fucking late, remember? You’d better run and hope you don’t get fired for being tardy. Bet you will be anyway once your supervisor finds out what a bigoted prick you are. Get fucking moving. **_Now_**.”

The guy went.

The other customers in the little shop were already clapping, happy to have the latest obstacle between them and their coffee removed. That turned to cheers when the asshole announced that everyone’s drinks were on him.

“We’ll just take it from the tip jar.” Bucky didn’t know exactly when Tasha had arrived, but the warmth in her voice meant she knew what the asshole had done for him. “And thank you, though next time you should refrain from getting involved. I’m perfectly capable of protecting my own employees, I assure you.”

“I’m sure you are, but Bucky-babe’s my favorite. Couldn’t just stand by.”

“Hm. Bucky, take five – I’ve got the register for now.”

“Yes’m.” Arguing with her wouldn’t get him anything, and he _would_ like to hide in the back for a bit until everyone who’d seen the spectacle and would be staring at him had gone away. Before he could turn to leave, however, the asshole caught his eye and looked so damned _concerned_ for him that he knew he had to say something.

It was just really, really hard to figure out what that something should be. His eyes were just as wonderful as Bucky had feared, turning his brain to mush. When he stepped to the side and crooked his finger, the asshole followed after him, stepping as close as the counter would let him as their gazes met and held.

“… if I’m really your favorite, can you stop being such a pain in my ass every time you come in?” Immediately, he wanted to smack himself. That had been too harsh, hadn’t it? Fuck, the guy had just publicly defended him and given him a small fortune in tips, and _that_ shit was the best he could manage?

“Only if I can start bringing my own cup.” Far from being offended, thank god, the asshole was grinning at him and those amazing brown eyes were sparkling. Dammit, but he was gorgeous. Now that Bucky had seen his entire face, knew how perfect the whole of it was, the asshole would definitely be starring his fantasies for the foreseeable future.

“No, you can’t bring your own damn cup,” he answered, fighting a smile. “Told ya that a dozen times.”

“Four, buttercup, including today. Thank God your coffee making skills are better than your ability to count.”

“Get outta here – you said you were important, so stop hanging around like a shlub. And start using my name, since you do apparently know it. I’d thought maybe you couldn’t read or something, since I’ve been wearing a nametag every time we see each other.”

“Nah. You just like it when I call you cupcake too much.” The asshole winked at him, and suddenly Bucky had a very different idea of how he was going to spend his little break.

“Hey!” he called as the asshole turned to leave, offering a small but sincere smile when the man threw a questioning look over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Bucky-babe. You’re my favorite.” Another wink, another surge of lust, and then the guy was gone. Once again, Bucky was left holding the bag all on his own.

Yeah, he absolutely hated the asshole, even if he was sweeter than he’d let on previously. That didn’t stop him from heading straight to the staff bathroom for his break. After all, the asshole was sexy as fuck, if vaguely familiar. There wasn’t anything wrong with wanting to pin the man to the wall to have his wicked way with.

It was never going to happen, but a man was allowed to dream.

~.~.~

“Why exactly am I here again?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask – though it was more a complaint than anything. He just hated fancy restaurants like this, where he felt awkward and out of place. For God’s sake, he was in a jacket and tie, the latter choking him and the former ill-fitting and uncomfortable. Bucky knew he looked ridiculous, and that everybody in the place saw it too. Stevie was lucky he loved him, the punk.

To be fair though, it was pretty hard _not_ to love Steve Rogers.

“You’re here,” the tiny, perpetually cranky blond answered slowly. “Because you’re my best friend and I really need some support here tonight. Tony – Mr. Stark – wants me to completely handle creating the designs for the ad campaign for SI’s next release. It’s-”

“A tablet, right? I’m guessing a tablet.”

“You know I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“So a tablet.”

“ _Bucky_. This could be huge for me, you jerk, so try to focus. I’m not a senior enough graphic designer in the company for everyone to be on board with this. Mr. Stark thinks I can handle it fine, but my immediate supervisor is waffling. Tony thinks-”

“It’s fucking weird that you call him Tony sometimes, you know that?”

“Why shouldn’t I? Seems like he spends half his time with me in my cubicle, hiding from the board, Mr. Stane or Ms. Potts. We’re… friends. Kinda? Except he could fire me if he wanted. I don’t think he would though. But anyway. He thinks this dinner could help sway Mrs. Whitman. You’re here to keep me from freaking out and to help Tony charm her, because I have almost no chill and very little charisma. Kay?”

“They’re going to think we’re dating. _Everyone_ thinks we’re dating at first.” It was so common they’d actually tried it out once. The pretty good sex wasn’t worth the awkwardness it had brought to their friendship, so they’d ended that experiment pretty quick. New people still thought they were a couple though.

“Tony knows we’re not, and anyway does it _matter_?”

“It will if she turns out she doesn’t like ‘the gays’ and our sinister agenda.”

“Just shut up and smile – I see Tony.” Later he’d get his best friend for that kick to the shin he’d received. For the moment though, he just put his best, brightest and most meaningless smile on his lips.

“You owe me, pipsqueak,” he hissed, only for Steve to roll his eyes and ignored him as he stood up.

“Tony!” he called, seeming pretty happy to see the man. Bucky still thought it was fucking weird that billionaire Tony Stark spent so much time with Steve ‘fight me’ Rogers, but what the fuck did he know? Stevie would kill him if he didn’t at least _try_ to make a good impression, so he stood as well – still smiling – and turned to where the two other men were greeting each other with a hug.

At first, he was just amused. Steve, who was ninety pounds soaking wet, only came up to Tony Stark’s shoulder. Despite all that, it was Stark who looked wary – probably because Stevie had already started to scold him about the state of his clothes. When the blond got going, he was a goddamn terror. Bucky wasn’t sure why Stark was in trouble this time though – he made jeans and a t-shirt look _good_ , and who the hell was going to kick him out over a dress code anyway? The man was _Tony Stark_ for crying out loud. 

Once he was done appreciating the man’s body, Bucky returned his attention to Stark’s face and found it just as pleasing. Until, of course, he placed that absolutely ridiculous and one of a kind beard.

“You _fucker_!” Shit. That had been too loud, and he was pointing at the man accusingly, and he’d just called _Tony Stark_ a fucker in front of a whole, suddenly silent restaurant. He started to sweat, feeling numerous eyes on him, and dropped his hand quickly. Bucky could feel himself starting to blush, but the asshole – Tony Stark! Tony fucking Stark was his asshole customer! – was grinning at him in open delight.

“Buck-a-boo! Cupcake! He got you to come!”

“You… how did… what…? Stevie!” When he turned to glare at his best friend, the little shit was already back in his chair and giggling like mad. “You’re… you were… that’s Tony _fucking_ Stark, and-” His voice was getting too loud again, he realized with a touch of panic. He clamped his mouth shut and looked away, his fury warring with embarrassment.

“Buck, calm down.”

“How long have you known, Stevie?” The silence that followed was answer enough. “’S that Mrs. Whitman lady even actually coming?” More silence, and God he was going to kill them both before he fled to the hills and never showed his face in public again. “So this was all what – to embarrass me? Get a good laugh? Well ha-fuckin’-ha, Stevie. Good job, you got me. Thanks a fucking lot. You-” Suddenly a warm, calloused hand wrapped around his flesh wrist, causing him to stop before his rant could really begin.

“We weren’t… I would never do that. I asked… I didn’t mean… I wasn’t trying… shit. Come on.” His anger wasn’t enough to cancel out his shock, and so he just let the asshole – Stark, the man had a name now – lead him away. 

By the time they reached the men’s room, where Stark shooed away the two guys washing their hands, attraction had come back into the mix. Stark had a great ass under those jeans, and Bucky had gotten to watch it through the whole of their walk. He’d always found the asshole sexy in his business suits, but clinging denim was definitely an upgrade, and the restaurant’s dress code could go fuck itself.

And once they were alone, when Stark turned to look at him with those beautiful brown eyes, well. Bucky’d be lying if he said he didn’t still want to pin the man against the wall and do terrible things to him.

“Look, this wasn’t… okay. Here’s the thing. Steve’s awesome – he doesn’t treat me like… look. He treats me like a regular guy, and it’s fucking awesome. Nobody really does that, you know? I’m not…. He like _Tony_ , not ‘Mr. Stark’.” God, the man was pacing and waving his hands wildly as he rambled, and it was so fucking cute he was getting a cavity. Well, what he was actually _saying_ was kind of really sad, but still. Stark himself was adorable. “So I maybe spend too much time bothering him at work, complaining about… you know. Everything. And generally making a pest of myself.”

He _did_ know. Steve had mentioned it often enough in the last six months since he’d gotten a job as a graphic artist at SI. Usually it was with a fond smile on his face, though, so Stark couldn’t be all that bad. Stevie liked him enough to pull this shit, after all.

“I think usually he doesn’t mind, but ah. Sometimes I get a little, you know. Needy. Or cranky. That’s when he kicks me out. So one day, when I was really bad, he sent me for coffee. Said you worked at a coffee place nearby, and that you were, you know. Well. That you always made him smile, so I could fuck off and see if you could do the same and get him coffee while I was at it. I didn’t. Get him the coffee, I mean. I did come see you, and I… uh…”

“You were a fucking prick” Bucky returned bluntly. He remembered that first visit vividly – he’d perked right up when the sexy brunette walked in, ready to flirt and maybe make a connection. Then everything had gone terribly, horribly wrong. He’d been left wanting to punch the man forever branded ‘the asshole’ in his head, and had vainly hoped to never see his handsome, sunglass wearing face again.

“Uh. Yeah. That was… it was a bad time. I was maybe a little drunk – or was it hungover? And I’d just found out-” The man shut his mouth hard, anger briefly twisting his features. Bucky definitely thought he looked better with a smile, and wanted to bring one back to his face – he just didn’t know how. Without thinking (or maybe thinking with his smaller head), he stepped closer and cupped Stark’s cheek with his right hand. His skin was amazingly soft, a sharp contrast to the bristle of his signature, ridiculous ‘beard’ that Bucky really should have recognized right away. Feeling sort of fascinated, he couldn’t help but drag his thumb over the lips he’d been dreaming about for months.

“You pissed me off good that day, Stark.” The other man shivered, Bucky noticed idly, though he wasn’t sure if it was his voice or his touch that was doing it for him.

“O-oh. Yeah. I, uh. I thought I probably had.” Stark was definitely a babbler. Bucky liked that with every step he took towards him, Stark’s speech became even more flustered. “I. You know. I was m-mad at Steve for sending me. He’s, you know. I don’t have a lot of, well, friends. Pep work f-for me. So. So I can’t always… well. I can’t complain about her _to_ her or she’d stab me with a stiletto heel. Her… her shoes are fucking dangerous. And Rhodey… uh…”

By now, Bucky had started to crowd the man, so Stark was taking steps backwards in response. Those pretty eyes were wide, and for a moment those perfect lips were slack as he stared at Bucky in something like awe. Feeling bold and a little reckless, Bucky ran his thumb over Stark’s lower lip once more, then gently pushed the tip into his mouth just a little. He was gratified by the way Stark gulped and fucking entranced by the blush starting to tinge the man’s cheeks. “What about Rhodey?”

“… huh? What? Oh! Oh. Rhodey is… not here. He’s in, you know, the Air Force. Deployed a lot, where I can’t see him or, ah, talk to him. So Steve’s kinda it, when it comes to my friends, and he’d kicked me out. Plus he… he was always uh… talking about you. So I was maybe, uh. You know. A little jealous. Then there you were, all hot and broody, and you have a metal hand which just… you were like a walking wet dream, you know?” Holy shit. Bucky growled at this new information, then picked up the pace of his steps, sending them both scuttling across the floor. “Y-yeah. So. I mean, it’s… it’s shitty tech made by Hammer, but like… I just… yeah. Hot. You were, I mean. But I was in a shit mood, so I didn’t… I couldn’t… yeah. So instead I-”

“Acted like a prick.” Bucky summed up easily, sending a wolfish grin Stark’s way when the shorter man’s back hit the wall.

“Y-yeah. I um… fuck, you’re close. Smell good too. Uh! I mean… what was I… fucking hell, cupcake.” Stark sounded almost annoyed with him, but he _looked_ pleased as punch. Bucky was entirely in his space now, their bodies less than an inch away from being pressed together. He’d switched hands; now the right was flat against the wall, pinning Stark in while he trailed his metal fingers down Tony’s jaw.

“Something wrong? I can back up, if you want.”

“Uh… no? Just. I’m… that’s not helping me, you know, think. I’m trying to explain, but you’re… oh. That’s… uh… you’re not… you d-didn’t have a whole bunch of, y’know, alcohol before I… holy fucking shit.” As Tony had started to answer his question, Bucky’d leaned in – this was too good to pass up, after all. He’d nuzzled his cheek against Stark’s, then moved lower, letting his nose brush over Stark’s skin as he went. In a move he’d known wasn’t exactly playing fair, he’d kissed the side of Stark’s neck, then had opened his mouth and began to gently suck on the man’s flesh.

“Jesus Christ, muffin. I can’t… I didn’t… uh. I came… shiiiit. Came back to… mmmm… apologize, that’s it.” Yeah, the babbling was adorable, but those breath y sounds of pleasure interrupting the flow of words was sexy as fuck. Bucky was happily lavishing attention on Stark’s neck, sucking and nipping his slow way to the spot just under Stark’s ear. The man was breathing harder now, and both hands had Bucky’s dinner jacket in a death grip. “’Cause I, ah… wanted you. But… but… mmmmnnn. That’s… right there is great.” Stark was melting under his attention, which thrilled Bucky to no end. “Uh. When I came in that second time, you. You… ah!” Bucky had bit down harder, which caused Stark to cry out and arch up off the wall – that brought them into full-body contact.

That felt fucking _fantastic_ , so Bucky followed him when he collapsed back, making sure they stayed pressed together. Stark seemed to approve the move, because he shifted, allowing Bucky to step close until his was snugly fitted in the cradle of Stark’s legs.

It was quickly made abundantly clear that they were both enjoying this. 

“I was what… _Tony_?” Stark groaned loudly at the use of his name, or maybe just because of the way Bucky had breathed the word into his ear.

“Mad! Y-you looked… your face got all… when you saw me. I thought… hmmm… Fuck, Bucky-babe. I thought I’d ruined it. But you’re hot when you’re mad, and at least… at least you were noticing me. So I thought… I thought I’d… I’d take it. Since I couldn’t have you the way I wanted, I thought… I thought it would be enough to have you look at me and be mad.”

Bucky reared his head up, and he stared at Stark in what he knew was wide-eyed disbelief. Stark thought he was hot. Stark… Stark had _wanted_ him – still wanted him, actually. The idiot thought Bucky – plain, poor, simple James Buchannan Barnes – as out of his – _Tony Stark_ ’s – reach. Tony (because ‘Stark’ wasn’t this fucking adorable, that was all Tony he was sure) had spent the last few months _deliberately_ pissing him off. He pissed Bucky off just to get his attention, which sort of trumped the whole ‘you’re hot when mad’ thing. It was sad, but adorable, and shit. He’d thought Bucky didn’t want him back. This was all just…

“Insane.” Bucky accused out loud, then captured Tony’s mouth with his own. There was nothing soft or sweet about their first kiss; he attacked those tempting lips with all the _need_ that had been building inside of him for months now. He bit down on Tony’s plump lower lip before licking his way into the man’s mouth, where he laid siege with his tongue. Bucky explored every bit of Tony, reveling in his taste and the way he seemed happy to just let Bucky take what he wanted. The man was even melting against him, clinging to him with all the sweetness lacking in the kiss.

When he pulled away, Tony’s unhappy whimper brought him back immediately. This time, their tongues dueled for dominance, until Bucky finally capitulated and allowed Tony to take his mouth in turn. He lost track of time as they made out like horny teenagers, grinding against each other as hands explored and groped and caressed. He thought he heard the door open twice, but both times whoever it was decided they didn’t need to use the restroom just then after all.

Eventually, a desperate need for air forced them to part. Tony panting softly against his neck was beyond his wildest dreams; the other man grinding his erection against Bucky’s was every dirty fantasy he’d allowed himself come true.

“Do you have any idea how much sex we could have been having these last few months?” Bucky asked against Tony’s temple, grinning when the man shivered and arched harder against him. “Fuck, you’ve been driving me crazy. Sometimes I didn’t know if I wanted to punch you or kiss you, but I did always want you. Almost jumped you a few days ago, _Tony_ , and I didn’t even know your name yet.”

“Y-you didn’t?”

“Mm-mmm.” Bucky affirmed as he shifted to nuzzle Tony’s neck. “No idea. Now I know why Steve found my bitching about you so funny though. The little shit.”

“O-oh. I thought… I thought you know. Kinda thought it was maybe a game, or that you just… just hated me and we were pretending… but you say you didn’t…”

“Not even after you took off those fucking sunglasses. Shoulda known from that dumb thing you call a beard, but no. Never knew. I was sure your eyes were beautiful though – I was right. An’ after you sent that jackass running… God I wanted you.”

“Fired him too.”

“Huh?” “He was an SI employee. Saw his badge – he knew who I was. Soon as I got back, I fucking fired that prejudiced fu-” Bucky interrupted Tony and rewarded his actions with another fierce round of kisses that left him achingly hard and the pair of them rocking against each other to find even a little relief.

“I… I will fire… every single fucking employee… I have if you promise… to keep kissing me like that.”

“Even Stevie and… Pep did you call her?”

“Not them. They’re… they’re both scary. _Bucky_ …”

“Yeah? What do you need doll?”

“Buck… you said…” Tony was doing that _thing_ with his lower lip again, sucking and biting at it as he tried to concentrate. “You said… that day… you wanted… you would have? Really?”

“Mmmmmm.” Bucky murmured, putting his mouth against Tony’s neck so he didn’t go for the man’s lips again. “Jerked off after you left an’ everything.”

“Holy fucking shit. You… that… fuck. I felt… mmmnn. So bad. S’why I… I asked Steve… he said he could get you here. So I could apologize. Was my fault.”

“Tony…” Yeah, the guy was adorable, and Bucky decided then and there that he wasn’t going to let him go. Tony was gonna be his asshole for a good long while, if he had anything to say about it. “So there’s no new ad campaign for Stevie to do the designs for?”

“Hmm? That? He’s already got that. He’s in charge of all that stuff for our new prosthetic line.”

Bucky found himself looking up sharply again to meet Tony’s eyes. “… I thought it was going to be a tablet, or maybe a phone. Usually after a new weapon is announced, SI does a gadget for civilians. But… prosthetics?”

“Did you really think I was going to make you – and others, but mostly you, but I wasn’t sure you’d just accept one, and I really do want to help other people so yeah – wear shitty Hammer designs forever? Fuck that. You deserve _my_ tech, Bucky-babe, so I – ah!” Tony cried out when Bucky pulled him away from the wall only to slam him against the door instead, but It sounded more surprised than panicked.

Without a second thought, Bucky dropped to his knees right there in the bathroom, much to Tony’s clearly audible surprise. Their weight would keep the damn door from swinging open so they wouldn’t be interrupted, and he didn’t care if everyone else in the fucking restaurant pissed themselves waiting. Tony had thought Bucky hated him, thought he was pretending not to know who he was out of anger or some twisted game. Tony had thought he had zero chance at being anything to Bucky, but he’d still come in to see him, just to make him mad.

And even though he’d thought they’d never be anything more than that – never more than a shitty customer and an angry barista – Tony had developed a line of what Bucky knew would be amazing prosthetics. And it was for _him_. Because Tony wanted to make _his_ life better. Then he’d gone and put Stevie in charge of all the stuff they’d use to market something very close to Bucky’s heart. Tony’d made it personal, and he hadn’t expected even a fucking smile from him in return.

Bucky was going to make damn sure to give him the best blow job he’d ever gotten. He didn’t care that they were in a way-too fancy bathroom, or that everyone who walked by would probably hear what they were doing. He didn’t give a shit that they hadn’t _really_ talked, hadn’t completely figured out what they were going to be to each other. All he cared about was showing Tony how much he appreciated what had been done on his behalf… and what they’d both been missing out on.

They’d have plenty of time to talk and then play sex catch-up though, Bucky promised himself as he undid Tony’s belt. He wanted to see where this could go. Because while he hadn’t much liked his asshole customer (though he’d have loved the chance to fuck him), he did like what he’d seen of _Tony_ so far. This was only going to be the beginning for them.

It’d be a real cute story to tell the grandkids someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully tomorrow/today I can finish 'What Has Been Done'!
> 
> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com/)! You can always leave prompts for MCU or Dragon Age pairings, though it often takes me a while to get around to them. XD


End file.
